howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlexaDragons
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:28507|The trivia section and relationship section on Heather's page needs to be edited badly. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Station7 (talk) 16:17, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I sort of took it upon myself to make some edits today. Nothing too big, just changed the wording a little so the page does not sound so overly biased anymore. AlexaDragons (talk) 01:42, January 23, 2016 (UTC) will u join Jurassic world wiki Please we could use more helpDinowolf56 (talk) 15:47, January 23, 2016 (UTC) please I'm not too familiar with that universe, sorry. AlexaDragons (talk) 00:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Pisc Hi! I'm just curious where you are getting all those pictures of DreamWorks Dragons:Race to the Edge. (Mia Pacota (talk) 14:57, February 25, 2016 (UTC) About your massive image uploads.... I may not be an admin, but I will point out a problem when I see it... That being said, it has come to my attention that you have been uploading a large quantity of images lately, I personally can see very little importance of a lot of these images, and find that most of them, (if not all), are from Race to the Edge, and more specifically, are mere seconds apart in each episode. I will admit that galleries need images, but having so many similar images can make clutter, if not spam, of the galleries in question, as well as making it difficult for others to quickly find an image that they uploaded for a page so it may be added. I also find your subject matter for these images to be of question, not because they are inappropriate, but simply the lack of significance in the timing and actions displayed in the images, in short, they're mundane. I mean no offence by saying this, but simply put, you might want to ask for some help, (preferably from someone else), about just how many images and of the significance of subject in those images you upload. Lastly, I would like to ask if the underlying cause of this massive uploading of images is some sort of physcological problem, or, as I have assumed, an unrelenting desire to be accepted and fit in, as I have noticed your large amount of edits in under 3 months, or maybe you just want to look cool, I can't tell which. Also, I'm expecting you not to answer my physcology questions as it's none of my business. All that being said, I hope you enjoy editing this wiki, but please do be mindful that there are other people here whose experience on this wiki can be hindered by the actions of others. Also, please try to remember that there are other people on this wiki who want to upload images as much as you do, but if you're uploading all of them, then there's none left fpr the rest of us. Also, once again, I'm not an admin, so please don't take anything I've said to offence or as something an admin said, I also have very little physcologist experience, so please note that I'm just trying to help with what little I have. To end this on a good note, I am hopeful that we can be on neutral terms as people who simply acknowledge each others existence and respect each others rights and beliefs. And if your still not convinced that I'm me, then please check the School of Dragons forum under the thread of "hey guys, guess what", and simply read all the posts to about page 7 I'd say, and look for one of my posts titled, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!", (I may not have gotten the right amount a exclamation points in that, but you get the idea). Please note, my username on the SOD forum is brickticks, and uses the same profile pic as my wiki account. Anyway, Rockatoa, Brickticks out! Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 08:03, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for uploading images I want to thank you for uploading all those images for the second season of Race to the Edge.I feel that even though there are a lot of images that they are all necessary. I normally would have added some pictures from those episodes but I am too busy to do so right now with all I have to do for my college classes this semester. Of course, I would not have done quite as many as you did, but I feel that what you did is the right thing to do. Galleries are supposed to have a lot of images from beginning to end that cover the whole episode. More than a few screenshots are needed per episode to see what is going on in the episode. Again, I appreciate what you are doing, and thank you for doing it. I can easily appreciate it because of how long it takes to do that many screenshots. So, keep doing what you are doing, and I hope you do the same with the next two seasons of Race to the Edge. P&F fan92 (talk) 15:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, pictures are necessary, but we don't really need to have 150 pictures per EPISODE. Thorndrum (talk) 15:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I agree completely, Rockatoa, Brickticks out! Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 19:10, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I must say, I think cutting back slightly on the ammount of images put in each episode gallery is not a bad idea. We appreciate what you are doing, but many of the images that find their way into these galleries are starting to make them feel congested and clogged. Lots of the images you upload aren't exactly necessary. Like, instead of taking three screencaps from a short glance Hiccup and Astrid share, take one. This is just my opinion, but as an Admin I want to be of help in this situation so that we can all come to an agreement on what is best. I think about 75 screencaps per 20 min episode would be adequate. Of course some episodes will need more, some less. Let's just try to find a balance. Don't get me wrong, I massively appreciate what you do and all your hard work. We just need to find the perfect balance between keeping the pages neat, but at the same time thorough. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:35, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to say sorry. :'-( I would like to apologize for my earlier statement. I also would like to point out that you don't have to delete any of your images. I am sincerely sorry for what I said, and I didn't mean to offend you. However, I would like to ask that you not upload so many images for each gallery, because as Toothless the Nightfury said it makes the galleries, images section, and wiki activity section look cluttered. I mean no offence, but like Thorndrum said, we don't need 150 images for each episode. Once again, I would like to apologize for my earlier physcological statements and anything else I said that was offensive. I can't really think of anything else to say, oh, wait a minute, my Monsterous Nightmare Firespitter has something he would like to say, "Thanks for trying to be a good editor, and sorry about Brickticks' statement, he tends to be a little socially awkward and doesn't really understand his people skills that much. Also, if you ever want to talk about it, then myself and the rest of the 48th American Vanguard will be more than happy to speak with you, bye". Again, sorry. Rockatoa, Brickticks out. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 22:11, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Congrats on the 1,000 edits! Wow, congrats on 1,000 edits, you did that in less than three months, whereas I've been editing for years and don't even have that much from all the wikis I edit combined. So, congrats. Rockatoa, Brickticks out. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 03:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Um Woah Um, about the Heather page, why did you edit it? I just added a few more details. I know that some of them may sound offensive, but I am not trolling. I am just adding more words. I wanted to edit it. I am sorry if it seemed offensive. 00:15, April 12, 2016 (UTC)00:15, April 12, 2016 (UTC)00:15, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Just Stop! Um, what the heck is wrong with you?! Just stop editing the Heather Report Part 1 page! I am just editing and adding details and you keep undoing it! Not acceptable! Are you trolling me?! Because it is really annoying!01:46, April 12, 2016 (UTC)01:46, April 12, 2016 (UTC)01:46, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Bora Bai Sorry I Promise! I promise! Bora Bai and I are not the same user! I promise. I am sorry she/he edited that. Thank you for undoing my edit. I know I was kind of trolling. I am sorry Bora keot undoing it! I promise, I have never been on this Wiki before@ 03:13, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:13, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:13, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Super Sorry ;) Please do not be mad with me. I will undo my edit. I just thought I should edit a little bit. But you are right. Hiccuop offered, not let her. I will undo it. I am sorry ;) Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! No Problem :) Sure! I undrestand why you edited it. Thank you for not being mad and responding quickly. And also, I diud not edit Stormfly to Stormily. On my computer, iut automatically edits it. Have a good day too! Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul!